


Touches Like Lightning

by Wearingdeantoprom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Consent, Food Kink, Groping, Height Differences, Height Kink, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Master/Slave, Mouth Kink, Owner Dean, Sastiel - Freeform, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slave Castiel, Slavery, Top Sam Winchester, Topping from the Bottom, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearingdeantoprom/pseuds/Wearingdeantoprom
Summary: Sam thinks Dean is joking when he mentions that he has bought a slave. When he visits Dean for a vacation, he finds out that it wasn't a joke at all. Dean's slave, Castiel is gorgeous with the bluest eyes. Sam can't help but touch him.





	Touches Like Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outoftheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/gifts).



The original phone call that Sam had with Dean about his brother’s newest indulgence was so strange that Sam thought it was a joke. It wasn’t like Dean to indulge in things other than alcohol. His focus had always been on their father’s company and running it smoothly.

Dean had things of course. A gorgeous two story apartment in New York. A collection of tasteful suits and jewelry suitable of a CEO, even though Dean preferred a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He had things and toys to fill his home. And an antique car in the underground garage. The 67 Impala that had belonged to their father. It was in mint condition and purred as beautifully as the day she came off the assembly line.

But when Dean mentioned having acquired a slave… 

Sam and Dean had known slaves their whole lives. With their mother dying young, their father had gotten one to raise them. The boys never looked down on slaves or people who owned them, they just had never thought to have slaves of their own.

Dean had joked about finally having a clean home. Home cooked meals instead of takeout all the time. Dean was notoriously messy. His expensive apartment messy enough that the last time Sam visited, he stayed in a hotel. 

But now he had a slave. Or so he said.

Sam didn’t know how to feel about it at the time. He didn’t really believe his brother. It was one of those things that seemed weird and then got pushed to the back burner as more pressing things came into view. Sam’s work could be just as difficult as Dean’s sometimes. 

While Dean managed their father’s company, Sam had become a lawyer. He was the managing partner at a law firm in San Francisco. There was always a fire to put out. Always some new drama to deal with. But that was part of the job.

Sam hadn’t taken a vacation in five years, so when his partner went to him and demanded he take two weeks, he caved. He called Dean up that night and made arrangements to go to New York and see him. It had been too long since he had seen his brother.

He flew out the next day.

When the doors to Dean’s private elevator opened to a clean home, Sam’s eyes widened. 

“Heya, Sammy.” Dean came into view with a wide grin and pulled Sam into a hug. “Christ, it's good to see you.” Sam hugged Dean back, maybe a little too tightly. He had missed his big brother more than he realized until now. 

The hug ended too soon and Dean held Sam at arms length to get a look at him. “You look great!” He said. “Still on that health kick?”

“It’s not a ‘kick’ Dean, it’s called a lifestyle.”

Dean waved him off. “Whatever. You hungry?”

Yeah… Fuck yeah he was. Sam nodded. “Yeah, I havent really eaten since lunch.” 

Dean glanced at his watch. It was around eight. Sam had checked the time when he got out of the taxi. “Shit! You wanna get some chow?”

“I would love to.”

“You got something to wear that’s more casual?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.”

“Come on then.” Dean lead the way to the spare room so that Sam could change into jeans and a henley. When he was dressed, he found Dean in his suspiciously clean living room. 

“We are going to this amazing diner. Open 24h and always serves breakfast. Best steak and eggs in New York.” Dean’s grin was so bright that Sam felt too bad to mention that the cholesterol in that meal would be very high.

They took a cab to the diner. It was in a more modest part of the city. Some of the people Sam knew would have laughed to see him go to a place like this. They didn’t know that Sam loved little places like this. Home cooking and a warm feel. The food in places like these was always the best.

True to his word, Dean ordered steak and eggs. Sam opted for a short stack and bacon. Not really healthy but he was on vacation. Small talk with Dean turned into reminiscing which turned into deep conversation that Sam had missed.

It wasn’t that they had grown apart. It was that they were just too busy. It was something that Sam was eternally grateful for that he could sit down with Dean and jump back into their friendship like they hadn’t seen each other in weeks instead of months. 

They talked until jet lag kicked in and Sam’s eyes were drooping. He nodded off in the taxi on the way home. Dean nudged him awake and they went upstairs. He said goodnight to his brother and passed out in the spare room bed.

~  
Sam had never been a good sleeper. He woke often in his own home. In someone else’s though, every new sound woke him. At one point he got up with a growl and went for a piss. He made his way to the kitchen for a drink. Dean had turned on a few low guide lights for him. 

He rubbed his face and his eyes, walking almost blind. That's when he bumped into someone. His hand shot out to their shoulder to steady them. “ Sorry De-” He opened his eyes.

Before him, holding a glass of water was the most beautiful person Sam had ever laid eyes on.

“Oh!” The conversation from months ago came back to him. Dean really had gotten a slave. That's why his home was so clean. He blinked down at the man before him. His dark hair was disheveled as if he had just rolled out of bed. His skin was pale in this light and his eyes looked too blue.

Those eyes stared back at Sam. His mouth was slightly open before the slave seemed to remember what his station was. His mouth closed and he looked down. He turned away from Sam and put his water on the counter. He went to the cupboard to get another spotless glass and poured Sam a cup. 

He offered it to him with the slight bow of his head. Whoever trained him had done a very good job. Dean had not gone cheep with this one. Sam took the glass from him. Their fingertips brushed.

“Thanks,” he said, hoping to catch the smaller man looking at him again. No such luck. He picked up his water from the counter and left the room quietly. 

Sam retreated to his own room, his mind on the slave. He wondered if Dean used him as a bed slave. He wouldn’t think so. Bed slaves usually walked around nude or wearing very little. This slave had been fully clothed in a pair of sleep pants and a loose t-shirt.

Besides, Sam was certain that Dean was straight.

Though why buy a slave so beautiful if you weren’t going to use him? 

~

In the morning, part of Sam hoped that the slave from the night before had been a dream. He also hoped that it was real. He couldn’t decide which. He got up and headed to the bathroom to piss and freshen up before heading to the kitchen.

Dean was there sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and the paper. The slave from the night before was in the kitchen, cooking. Sam hesitated, watching. He was wearing jeans now. Jeans and a t-shirt that stretched across his shoulders. They looked strong for someone so… petite. The slave was both shorter than Dean and smaller. It made Sam want to manhandle him. 

“Morning, Sammy!” Dean called. 

Sam pulled his eyes away from the slave’s trim waist to his brother. “You weren’t kidding about getting a slave,” he said and walked towards the table. 

“Nope. Cas is great,” Dean replied.

“Cas?” It was an odd name.

“Well his papers state that his name is Castiel but that's a mouthful. I just call him Cas.” 

Sam would like to get a mouthful of Cas.

“You’re dressed,” Sam stated, taking in Dean’s dress pants and shirt.

“Yeah. I tried to take some time with you but my week doesn’t start for a few days... “

“I see.” 

“So you’re gonna have to explore the city without me for a bit.”

“That sounds terrible.” Sam frowned dramatically.

Dean snorted. “You’ll be fine.”

Sam was already thinking about the theater he could go see. And the Met. The Guggenheim. He doubted that Dean would be interested in any of those places. It would be nice to enjoy a few crisp fall days without Dean nagging about Sam being boring.

Cas came over with two plates of food. Scrambled eggs with a sprinkling of cheese and grilled grape tomatoes. He filled Sam’s cup with coffee and put two glasses of orange juice on the table. 

Sam watched him closer. His eyes didn’t look so unnatural now that the light wasn’t so blue. He wasn’t so pale either. He looked less other-worldly and more human. Sam liked it. Cas wasn’t wearing a collar but he did have the typical barcode tattoo on his neck.

Slaves like Cas would run errands for their masters. The barcode ensured that they didn’t run. It ran high on the neck so that it was hard to miss. If they were encountered by police on an errand, they could be scanned. Information about their home address and their owners would be in the system. 

Most slaves were slaves by choice though. You could sell yourself into slavery when you became an adult. The fee paid would be kept until the age of sixty five when every slave was ‘retired’. The money would then be released to them and they could live out the rest of their lives comfortably.

Of course there were times where the system was abused. Some slave owners believed in corporal punishment. Some lives were ruined before the age of retirement happened. Sam saw it a lot in his line of work. It was unfortunate.

“Cas, I need you to take the suit on the bed to the dry cleaners and pick up the stuff I have there. I also need you to do groceries. I left a meal plan for Sam on the tablet. I need you to find recipes and get what we need. Got it?” Dean looked up from his plate at Cas.

Cas met his eyes and nodded once before going back to the kitchen. Sam watched him go. “What, no ‘yes, sir’?” Sam teased. He was still reeling from the idea that Dean had an honest to God slave.

Dean snorted. “Kinky.” He teased right back. “Naw, Cas is mute. His last owner had him de-vocalized.”

Sam winced. “Oh.”

“Yeah. The guy was a real son of a bitch. He used to beat his slaves all the time. Then his company went under and he lost everything. His slaves went on the market.”

Sam noticed how the mention of Cas’ former owner made the slaves shoulders hunch.

“It took a while for me to convince Cas that I wasn’t going to hurt him but we are cool now. Right, Cas?” Dean asked with a grin.

The smile that Cas gave back was genuine and stunning. It was like looking into the sun.

“Anyway, it’s great having him around. Didn’t really realize I was lonely until I bought him.”

Sam nodded as Cas returned to the table with a plate of his own food. Well that was odd. But something that didn’t surprise Sam. Not at all.

“Cas used to eat in his room,” Dean said. “But it just felt weird so I asked him to eat with me. We usually have breakfast and dinner together. Sometimes catch a movie. It’s like having a roommate almost.”

A roommate who picks up after you, Sam thought. He tried not to stare at Cas’ mouth as he brought pieces of food up to it. How the morsels would disappear. It was painful how beautiful he was.

“So what are you going to do today? Sam?”

“Hmm?” Sam jumped a little.

Dean rose a brow. Cas looked up to him, his fork in his mouth. Sinful. 

“Oh. I think I might check out some Museums. The Cloisters maybe…”

Dean pulled a face. “Boring!”

~

Dean headed for work and Sam did not find himself at the Cloisters. He found himself in Dean’s home. He took a shower and made his way to his room. Cas was there, making his bed. Sam hung back in the doorway for a moment. Cas’ jeans clung to his ass in all the right places as he moved.

After a moment, He cleared his throat. Cas looked up and tilted his head to the bed with a small smile. Sam noted that his eyes trailed up and down Sam’s mostly nude form. Deciding not to be shy, Sam removed his towel and walked further into the room to his luggage.

“Thanks for making my bed,” he said as he bent over to get some clothes. He felt Cas’ eyes on him and when he looked up Cas just nodded. Sam stood up with a pair of boxer briefs in his hands. He pulled them on. “What do you do here all day?”

Cas pulled his eyes back up to Sam’s and pulled a pad of paper from his back pocket. He wrote on it in neat handwriting before passing it to Sam.

I do the chores that Dean has outlined for me and when I get spare time, I like to read.

Sam grinned at that. “What kinds of books?”

Anything I can get my hands on.

“Does Dean get you books often?”

On occasion. 

“You have to go on an errand for Dean today?” Sam asked. He had an idea.

Yes. After lunch.

“Great. I’ll go with you.”

Cas looked at him as if calculating something, his head tilted cutely to the side. Is there anything else I can get you?

“Nope.”

With that, Cas inclined his head and left. Sam finished dressing and went to the kitchen for another cup of coffee. He brought it to the living room where he lounged with Dean’s news paper. He pretended to read it as Cas vacuumed the plush cream carpet. Sam’s eyes followed his lithe form.

When the basic tidying was finished and Sam’s belly started to rumble, Cas made his way to the kitchen for lunch. Sam migrated to the kitchen to sit at a bar stool situated at the island to watch. He liked the slope of Cas’ shoulders. 

The food didn’t take long to make. Soon Cas was sliding two sandwiches onto plates with grapes. Sam couldn’t help himself. Cas was like a burning star with a gravitational pull. Sam was a planet that needed an orbit. He came up behind Cas to reach for two glasses. 

His body cupped around him and Sam got a gauge of how small Cas was in comparison to him. His head only came up to his chin. His shoulders easily fit into the space between Sam’s arms. It made Sam bite his lip. Size kink had always been a thing for Sam. 

He loved partners that he could easily pick up and cary around. He liked to manhandle and encompass his lovers. It would be easy to lift Cas. Being this close to him was intoxicating. He could smell the slave. He most definitely had different soaps and such than Dean because he smelled nothing like his brother.

Cas had frozen in his movements. He moved now, pressing his shoulders back against Sam’s chest for just a moment before moving to cut the sandwiches in half. Sam’s breath hitched and he forced himself to move away from the smaller man. Even though it was so tempting to kiss the bared nape of his neck.

Sam got them tall glasses of ice water for their meal. Grilled havarti with ham, cheese and basil. It was simple but delicious. Sam ate it and the grapes, savoring the taste and the view. It was nice to see Cas’ mouth wrap around the grapes and the triangles of sandwich.

They went together on Cas’ errand. When the one suit was dropped off and two others were picked up, Sam took Cas to a bookstore. He bought him five books. Three of Cas’ choice and two that Sam insisted on getting him because he knew he would like them based on his selections.

~

“So how was your day?” Dean asked at dinner that night. He looked tired. Dark had settled into the corners of his eyes.

Sam glanced at Cas who dutifully stared at his plate of hand made pasta.

“It was great.”

“What did you do?”

“Bummed around the apartment. Did some reading,” Sam replied.

Dean frowned. “Boring.”

Sam snorted. “It was relaxing, which is the point of a vacation.”

“Yeah, yeah. Well tonight we are going out and seeing if we can get laid,” Dean announced.

Sam rolled his eyes.

~

Sam did not get laid that night. Dean went home with a busty redhead with eyes as green as his. Sam made his way back to Dean’s place and let himself in. By then the dishes had been done and they were sitting in the drying rack. Cas was curled up on the couch.

It was late. Cas had fallen asleep against the arm of the couch, one of his new books having fallen closed in his lap. Sam smiled. Cas looked beautiful as he slept. Sam bent, picking him up easily bridal style. He proceeded to carry Cas to his room.

Dean’s room and the spare were on the second floor as was the bathroom. The downstairs consisted of the kitchen, living room, laundry room and an office. At the far end of the hall there was another spare room with an attached three piece bath. This was Cas’ room.

Cas’ room was clean but definitely lived in. Dean’s home looked like a show home. Cas’ room had the charm of someone who liked being clean but not necessarily tidy. Dirty clothes were piled in a corner. Clean ones were folded in a laundry basket. 

There were few belongings on the dresser. Basic things like a comb and deodorant. But there was a few other small belongings. Beside Cas’s bed was a bedside table and a stack of books. Sam noted that the ones he had bought were sitting on the top. 

By now, Cas was rousing in Sam’s arms. He blinked up at him in sleepy blue confusion. Sam hushed him and tucked him into bed. “Sleep well,” he said before he left.

~

The next day was much the same. He found himself too drawn to Cas to leave the apartment. Today, though, he had gotten bolder. While Dean was in the shower, Sam hurried to the kitchen to see Cas. This morning it was sliced fruit and hard boiled eggs with fried ham. Sam’s hand trailed along Cas’ shoulders as he cooked.

At lunch, his hand trailed down Cas’ spine as he looked over his shoulder to peek at the food that was being made.

That afternoon, Cas had no errands so Sam took him to the Met. Cas had never been and his eyes were filled with a gorgeous wonder as he took in all of the beautiful things to see. By the time they had gotten to the third floor, they walked with Sam’s hand on the small of Cas’ back.

~

With each passing day, Sam got bolder. He was never met with resistance from Cas. The smaller man often leaned into the touches. It had quickly become a dirty little secret that they kept from Dean. On the fifth day, Sam would even touch Cas when Dean was in the room but not paying attention. 

It sent a thrill through Sam. By now he had carefully ascertained that Dean did not use Cas as a pleasure slave. Sam had no interest having sex with one of Dean’s cast offs. He wanted Cas all to himself. 

And boy did he want him.

By now, Cas looked at him more. He would sent him glances from under his lashes. It was a forced coyness that they both new was just a game. He would catch Sam’s eye at dinner before bringing food to his mouth. He would lick his fingers one by one while holding Sam’s gaze.

It was electric. It felt like a storm was brewing between them and it was coming to a head. 

The night before Sam’s last day, he invited Dean to the bar to drink and look for hookups. With Dean’s good looks, it wasn’t long before he was calling it a night with a girl on his arm. Sam just smirked at him and told him to have fun.  
It was late again when he got home. Cas was nowhere to be seen. Sam took off his jacket and made his way to Cas’ room. He was there, in bed with his back to the door. Sam entered the room. 

“Are you awake?”

Cas clicked his tongue in his mouth to show that he was awake. 

Sam lifted the covers and spooned up against Cas’ back. Cas let out a little sigh as Sam’s arm wrapped around his waist. Cas wasn’t wearing a shirt. Sam let his hand push up along Cas’ chest. His thumb slid over a nipple. It earned him a breathy gasp. 

“I had a feeling you would be sensitive.” Sam chuckled.

He ran his hand through Cas’ hair and bend to kiss the nape of his neck. He peppered kisses along his shoulders as his hand slid down to rest low on Cas’ belly. He let his fingers slip under the band of Cas’ underwear. He waited then. He wanted to see if Cas would push him away. 

He didn’t.

Sam pushed his hand lower to cup Cas’ cock. It was half hard. Sam hummed in approval. He bit Cas’ shoulder and started to stroke him. “ You like me touching you?” he asked.

Cas nodded. 

Sam ran his mouth up Cas’ neck so he could nibble at his ear lobe. “Do you want more?” he rasped.

Cas nodded again.

“Hmm. Good,” Sam purred. He got out of bed, earning him a glare from Cas. Sam chuckled again. “Don’t worry, Angel.” He undid his pants and let them and his underwear fall to the floor. Cas followed suit and shimmied under his boxers.

Sam got back on the bed once he was naked. “Spread your legs.”

Cas spread them so fast it looked like it might have pulled something. Sam bent to lick his tongue around Cas’ nipple. He bit at it, causing the man under him to arch soundlessly in pleasure. Once the first nipple was pert, Sam moved to the other.

He kissed his way down Cas’ belly until he reached his cock. He licked his lips and looked up to Cas for permission. Cas buried his hands in Sam’s hair and nodded quickly. Sam grinned and bent to swallow him down. 

Cas’ let another throaty gasp and his fingers tightened in Sam’s hair. Sam sucked hard and bobbed his head a little before pulling off. He moved up Cas’ body for a kiss. “I like all the sounds you are making for me.” 

Cas just smiled back. He reached to the bedside table and grabbed a tube of hand lotion. He put the tube in Sam’s hand and looked down between them. He rose his brow. Sam grinned.

“You want me to fuck you?”

Cas nodded vigorously.

Sam kissed him again. “It would be my pleasure.” 

He moved back down Cas’ body and started opening him. He took his time. He figured it had been a while since Cas had someone fuck him. He peppered kisses and nips along his thighs and delicious hip bones as he worked.

Cas was quiet. It wasn’t until Sam touched his prostate that he got another sharp intake of breath. He looked up. Cas’ mouth had fallen open, his back arched in pleasure. “Beautiful.” Sam murmured. He stroked that spot a few more times before moving back up to kiss Cas again.

“Ready?” He asked.

Cas smacked his arm.

Sam laughed. “ Guess so.”

He slipped his cock up with lotion and pressed his way in. He didn’t stop until he was fully seated and Cas was panting. “Christ, you are beautiful,” Sam said. Cas just grinned at him and planted his feet on the bed. He rolled his hips, fucking himself on Sam’s cock. 

“Oh, fuck,” Sam moaned. He took hold of Cas’ hips then and started into a brutal pace. 

At first, Sam thought that he might miss hearing Cas’ moans. Cas though, showed his pleasure in other ways. He rolled his hips up to meet Sam’s every thrust. He let a gasp every time Sam’s cock drove home. His nails bit into Sam’s skin every time he hit his prostate. It wasn’t hard to learn how Cas expressed his pleasure.

It didn’t take long for him to push on Sam’s chest. Sam leaned back with a frown on his face. Cas pushed harder then, throwing Sam off balance and onto his back. Cas was on him in an instant. He kissed Sam hard as he guided his cock back to his hole. Cas sat back on his cock, his mouth falling open in pleasure.

“Christ…” Sam’s hands fell onto Cas’ hips. He fucked up once, twice. But Cas was having none of that. He braced his hands on Sam’s chest and started riding him. And, oh, was it not the most stunning thing Sam had ever seen? Small, petite Cas, riding his cock like he was being paid for it. 

His nails kept digging into Sam’s pec’s every time he felt too much pleasure; it was almost constantly now. Cas’ cock was hard and leaking and it bobbed every time Cas’ ass came down on Sam’s cock. Sam wanted to touch it. He reached for it to stroke it but Cas pushed his hands away.

Moments later his hips froze and he became tight around Sam. Cas’ mouth fell open in a silent ‘o’. His nails scratched down Sam’s chest as he came. It was the pain that did it. The pain and the look of pure bliss on Cas’ face that made Sam come.

They fucked again in the shower.

By the time they had stumbled back to Cas’ bed, he let Sam suck him off even though there wasn’t much more left in him to orgasm. They fell asleep there and Sam was grateful that his brother was a good enough man to get his slave a queen sized bed. 

~

That morning, Sam woke up with Cas’ mouth on his cock. They finished quickly. Sam padded up to his room to get dressed and Cas started on breakfast. Dean came down when it was almost ready and sat at the table with Sam.

“Did you get laid last night?” Dean asked with a sleepy grin

“I did.”

“Thank fuck. I’d be pissed if you came all this way and didn’t have a good time.”

“I have to talk to you about something.” Sam admitted to his brother. Might as well cut to the chase.

“What's that?” Dean asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I want to buy Cas from you.”


End file.
